1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a slide type mobile terminal having a body and a cover connected to each other by a sliding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile terminal has a bar type, a flip type, on a folder type structure. Some mobile terminal support an image photographing function or wireless internet that require a liquid crystal screen for displaying various information. In case of the bar type or the flip type terminals, the entire size of the mobile terminal has to be increased in order to mount a comparatively large liquid crystal screen. In case of the folder type, only a liquid crystal screen having a size less than the half of the entire size of the mobile terminal is mounted.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art slide type mobile terminal comprises a body 20 including a circuit portion (not shown) for communication control, a plurality of keys 21 for inputting information, a transmitter 22 for inputting a user's voice signal, an antenna 23 for transmitting and receiving electric wave for communication, a cover 10 slidably mounted at the body 20 and including a liquid crystal screen 11 for displaying image information, a receiver 12 for transmitting a called party's voice to a user, and a battery 24 removably mounted at one side of the body 20 as a power source.
As shown in FIG. 3, a pair of protrusions 18 project from a facing surface of the cover 10 toward the body 20. Also, a pair of guide grooves 25 are recessed at the inside of the body 20 and extend in a slide direction of the body 20 for slidably receiving the protrusions 18 of the cover 10. When the user pushes or pulls the cover 10 along the body 20, the protrusions 18 are moved along the guide grooves 25 and thereby the cover 10 opens or covers the front surface of the body 20.
The cover 10 has to be pushed until the front surface of the body 20 is completely opened, or the cover 10 has to be pulled until the front surface of the body 20 is completely covered. In this process, the user will have to use both hands. That is, the user holds the body 20 with his/her one hand and pushes/pulls the cover 10 with his/her another hand.
Additionally, since the guide grooves 25 of the body 20 are formed on the surface to face the cover 10, the guide grooves 25 are exposed to outside when the front surface of the body 20 is opened. According to this, foreign materials are easily introduced into the guide grooves 25. An improved system is needed to overcome the above problems.